Kiss Me
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Sasuke x Hinata One Shot! "Tal vez sea un juego peligroso pero ya una vez que se empieza es difícil dejarlo…..porque la pasión te obliga a pensar en círculos….tal vez sea un pecado lo que están ro es un pecado que están dispuesto a cargar…porque su pasión es más fuerte que el ben que algún día su secreto se sabrá…pero por ahora solo disfrutaran de él"


_**Kiss Me**_

_**"Un amor prohibido es un laberinto sin salida, donde la zozobra, la confusión y las ansias, son alimentos constante del deseo."**_

Capitulo Único

Era otra tarde tranquila en la aldea de Konoha

**-¡Bolt comételo todo!**

**-¡que no quiero, no me obligues!**

Si llamar tranquila significa escuchar de nuevo a esos dos discutiendo; dejo de cortar los tomates que tenía en la mano, para luego secarlas en su delantal blanco, respiro hondo para luego dirigirse al comedor donde se encontraba su familia.

**-¡tu madre hizo una deliciosa comida y no puedes estar desperdiciándola!**\- dijo serio mientras le reclamaba a su hijo- ¡**mira! Tu hermana se lo come todo.**

**-no sabe tan malo solo tienes que probarlo-** dijo esta mientras se metía a la boca el vegetal de color rojo.

-**no te metas entrometida-** dijo el niño malhumorado

**-¡oye! Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermana**\- reclamo su padre

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-** pregunto la ojiperla mientras miraba a su familia con los brazos cruzados, ganándose la atención de su familia.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos

**-¡aquí tu hijo no quiere comerse sus vegetales y siempre tiene que hacer un berrinche para todo!**

Rápidamente la mujer dirigió la mirada a su hijo mayor, este estaba con la mirada en su plato completamente serio

**-¡eso no es cierto! Papa es un exagerado ya que no me quiero comer los tomates- **dijo este serio mientras desafiaba a su padre con la mirada.

Hinata se acerco a su hijo

**-¿pero porque no te lo quieres comer?- l**e pregunto con voz dulce, mientras miraba la comida intacta en el plato.

**-¡no me gusta mama!-** dijo con puchero

Coloco su mano en la cabeza de su hijo para acariciarlo, ganándose la mirada azulada de él.

**-el tomate es muy nutritivo; además que te hace bien y sobre todo es delicioso-** le dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que su hijo entrara en razón para que se comiera sus tomates.

**-no sabía que te gustaba tanto el tomate**\- dijo Naruto sorprendido- **me recuerdas a Sasuke-** dijo este pensativo.

Hinata trago fuerte mientras un suave sonrojo a parecía en sus mejillas.

**-de-de verdad, no me había fijado**-articulo esta

No pudo evitar que ese recuerdo apareciera de nuevo en su cabeza

-flash back-

_Era una tarde verdaderamente tranquila. Ya se había acabado la guerra por lo que el mundo estaba en paz._

_El cielo esta de un color azul con sus pequeñas nubes adornando el cielo en resumen una tarde hermosa; y Hinata lo sabía muy bien; ya que caminaba por el mercado con una sonrisa y una bolsa en sus manos._

_-__**veamos si tengo todo**__\- dijo mientras habría su bolsa de compras para que tenia adentro__**\- fideos, condimento, carne, tomates….-**__repasaba cada ingrediente que tenia__**\- ¡perfecto! Tengo todo para la cena**__\- dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

_Y no es para tanto….al fin Naruto le pidió que saliera con él, por lo que estaba muy emocionada; y que mejor celebrarlo con una cena para dos. Y no cualquier cena si no la favorita del rubio….Ramen._

_Pero la bolsa estaba tan pesada que termino en el suelo, ocasionando que todo se regara por el piso. _

_**-¡pero qué torpe eres HInata!-**__ se reclamo así misma_

_La chica se arrodilla para poder coger todos sus ingredientes para devolverlo a la bolsa…_

_**-¡se te cayo esto!**_

_Escucho una voz varonil para luego ver una mano que le extendía un tomate_

_**-¡muchas gra….-**__no termino la frase ya que vio quien era el dueño de esa mano y la voz__**….-¡Uchiha-kun!-**__ dijo está sorprendida….ya que era la primera vez que él le hablaba tan de cerca y tenía que admitirlo…el Uchiha es bastante atractivo…sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos._

_-¡__**ingredientes para la cena!-**__ más que una pregunta era una afirmación_

_-__**eeehh…si**__\- ese chico la ponía nerviosa por lo que no sabía que contestarle_

_-¡__**para Naruto!**_

_De nuevo era una afirmación_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**__ dijo sorprendida ya que nadie sabía que era una cena para Naruto ya que era una sorpresa ¿Cómo él lo supo?_

_**-eres predecible**__-dijo en un tono de superioridad mientras se recostaba en un tronco de un árbol que había- __**debes estar feliz de que Naruto se haya fijado en ti**__\- dijo casi en un tono burlón, mientras miraba a la chica de reojo._

_Vio como esta apretaba el pu~o en su bolsa de compras y fruncía el ce~o. _

_-¡__**te estás burlando de mi!**__ – pregunto está aguantando su enojo ocasionando que el Uchiha se divierta._

_**-¡que conste que tú lo dijiste!- **__dijo este de nuevo con superioridad y una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

_**-¡me lo puedes devolver, tengo prisa!-**__ dijo está enojada y cortante mientras extendía la mano._

_A Sasuke le pareció divertido en molestar a la chica._

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**__ le pregunto haciéndose el que no sabe nada_

_Hinata suspiro hondo….no sabía porque Sakura le gustaba de alguien tan molestoso_

_**-ya sabes…-**__decía esta mientras señalaba lo que Sasuke tenía en la mano__**\- ¡el tomate, devuélvemelo!**_

_El pelinegro…vio observo el vegetal rojo que había recogido del piso_

_**-¡oh!-**__ exclamo como si no supiera que lo tenía en la mano__**\- No te lo daré, yo le daré mejor uso que el idiota que Naruto- **__dijo mientras frotaba el tomate en su camisa como si fuera una manzana._

_La chica ya estaba por perder la paciencia…claro que es muy poco común en ella…pero ese sujeto sí que la sacaba de sus casillas…_

_**-¡por favor Uchiha-kun! Lo necesito para la cena**_

_**-¡Sasuke**__!- dijo este interrumpiéndola_

_**-¡no me digas Uchiha-kun es molesto! Dime Sasuke y evita el Kun**__\- dijo este mientras giraba el tomate entre sus dedos y miraba de reojo a la chica….esta parecía pensarlo un poco._

_**-Sasuke….**__-lo llamo un poco dudosa- __**podrías devolverme el tomate…. ¡por favor!**_

_El chico respiro hondo_

_**-si me lo pides así**__\- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Hinata y extendiéndole el tomate_

_**-grac…**_

_No puedo terminar ya que el chico alejo su mano rápidamente antes de que ella tocara el tomate_

_**-¡caíste!-**__ dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora para luego morder el tomate como si fuera una manzana._

_Hinata quedo en shock, aun con su mano tendida en el aire…._

_-__**acabas de morder mi tomate….**_

_Solo veía en cámara lenta como el chico mordía el tomate que ella había escogido para su cena…_

_**-esta jugoso sí que sabes escoger buenos tomates**__\- decía este sínicamente_

_Ya era suficiente…ya no sería amable con el…_

_**-¡no puedo creer que hayas mordido mi tomate! El que tarde en escoger….eres un…**_

_Pero no termino la cantidad de insultos que le habían pasado en su cabeza…ya que el chico se acerco a ella, acorralándola en el árbol…Hinata solo pudo callar de la impresión….dejo de nuevo caer su bolsa de compras…y solo lo que sentía era el árbol a su espalda y al chico afrente de ella….porque en momento como estos se le olvida que es una ninja y puede patearle el trasero…pero mantener al chico así de cerca hace que se olvide de ese pequeño detalle._

_**-sabes te ves adorable cuando te enojas…-**__ dijo este mientras colocaba una mano en la barbilla de la chica…esta se sorprendió por lo que le dijo y se sonrojo hasta más no poder… ¿Cómo es posible que este chico la pusiera así de nerviosa?- __**pareces un tomate cuando te sonrojas**__\- dijo este mientras acercaba su rosto al de ella._

_**-Sa..sakue… ¿Qué haces?**_

_Sasuke no le dijo nada…solo la beso….esta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de que el chico pelinegro la besara….su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y sentía una corriente por su espalda…no sabía qué hacer su cerebro le dice que se aleje pero su corazón no coopera en lo más profundo de su ser quería corresponder el beso…embriagarse de toda la esencia del Uchiha…pero fue demasiado lenta…ya que el momento que quería corresponder este se separo…dejándola atónita por lo que iba hacer…._

_**-y sabes tan bien como uno**__\- dijo este mientras se alejaba de ella y se tocaba la comisura del labio…- __**toma tu tomate-**__ le puso el vegetal mordido en la mano de la chica aun aturdida y sonrojada__**….-¡disfruta de tu cena!-**__ le dijo mientras se iba con una mano alzada al aire._

_La chica solo miro como él se alejaba para luego ver el tomate todo mordido por el….un sonrojo poderoso le volvió aparecer…para luego poner sus manos en su boca… aun no lo podía creer ¿Sasuke Uchiha acaba de besarla? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué le gusto el beso?_

-fin flash back-

Hinata aun se encontraba en el comedor…con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo…

**-¡Hinata!-** llamaba Naruto mientras chasqueaba los dedos al frente de ella para llamar la atención

**-¡eh!-** reacciono ella despertando de su trance

**-tu cuerpo estaba aquí pero tu mente no**\- le dijo este mientras la miraba a los ojos

**-oh…solo recordaba**\- le dijo esta mientras le cambiaba la mirada

**-¿en qué pensabas?-** pregunto interesado

-**nada importante**\- dijo esta mientras se daba la vuelta- h**ijo si no quieres comer tus tomates no te obligare-** dijo seria mientras recogía los platos y se iba rápidamente a la cocina…ganándose la duda de su familia.

Llego a la cocina y puso los platos en el lavamanos para luego apoyarse en el mientras veía un punto fijo

**-otra vez recordando aquel beso**-se una mano en sus labios para luego quitarlo rápidamente- **ya olvídalo**\- se decía para convérsese a ella misma…pero era imposible.

Desde esa vez no ha pasado ni una sola noche en que pensara en el beso del pelinegro….cada vez que cerraba los ojos le aparecía el rosto del Uchiha….

**-Sasuke….que me hiciste**\- se decía

-**Espero que no estés pensando en botar esos tomates**

Reconocería esa voz varonil en cualquier lugar

**-¡Sasuke!-** grito esta sorprendida al ver al pelinegro apoyado en el marco de su cocina con los brazos cruzado

**-¡Hinata, mira quien nos visita!**

Dijo alegremente el rubio mientras aparecía en la cocina con una peli rosada y una niña pelinegra…

**-¡Sakura-chan, Sarada-chan!-** menciono sorprendida al verlas- **¡que bueno tenerlas por aca**!- añadió para calmar un poco su estado

La peli rosada sonrió

**-¡Hola Hinata! Gracias por recibirnos**

**-vengan quiero mostrarle mi nuevo estanque de peces**\- dijo el rubio emocionado mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura para guiarla.

**-¿desde cuando te gustan los peces?-** dijo la peligrosa en un tono burlón, mientras tenía a su hija de la mano

-**soy Hokage ahora…así que debo ser fino**\- dijo este con superioridad…Sakura solo pudo reírse por las ocurrencias del rubio…

**\- no vas a venir Sasuke-kun-** pregunto esta

-**sigan ustedes, yo ya los alcanzo**\- dijo este como si nada

-**bueno pero no te tardes-** fue lo último que dijo la peli rosa antes de ser arrastada por el rubio hasta el patio.

Solo quedaron la ojiperla y el pelinegro en la cocina….

Hinata no se atrevía verlo….

**-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?-** pregunto este alzando la mirada

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado para luego caminar hacia ella….la chica empezó a caminar hacia atrás….cada paso que el daba era un paso que ella daba hacia atrás…

**-¡no te acerques Sasuke!-**decía esta cada vez que daba un paso- **¡Naruto, Sakura y los niños están aquí!-** decía en vano ya que este aun seguía caminando hacia ella-**además ese beso fue hace mucho tiempo…no es que me haya gustado pero….-**de tanto caminar hacia atrás ya había chocado con el fregadero y Sasuke ya estaba bastante cerca de ella…

El se inclino hacia ella…

**-Hinata yo solo vengo….-** los rosto de ambos estaban demasiado cerca- **por esto…-** dijo mientras tomaba unos de los tomates que estaban encima del fregadero para luego comérselo….Hinata de nuevo quedo en shock…y muy sonrojada ¿Por qué se creía que la iba a besar?

"_**tonta…tonta"**_ se reclamaba mentalmente la chica

**-desilusionada-** dijo este burlonamente mientras arqueaba una ceja y una sonrisa pícaramente de lado

Hinata frunció el ceno lo empujo para que se despegara de ella

**-eres un….**

No termino su insulto ya que este de nuevo se acerco a ella…

**-yo tampoco lo he olvidado Hyuga….yo también lo sentí**\- confeso este mientras, acariciaba los hombros de la chica y la miraba a los ojos

**-¿Qué cosa que sentiste?-** decía esta mientras se dejaba llevar y miraba los labios del chico

**-no sé exactamente…es algo difícil de explicar pero no puedo negar que me gusto-** decía en un susurro para que ella solo escuchara, mientras acercaba los labios hacia la chica

**\- a mí también me gusto**\- hablaba esta encima de los labios del chico

Sus labios estaban tan cercas pero a la vez tan lejos…solo sentían la respiración y el tacto de las palabras cada vez que hablaban encima de ellos.

**-me atraes Hyuga…-**coloco una mano en la barbilla de la chica está entre abríos los labios- **pero es una lástima que sea la esposa de mi mejor amigo**\- dijo este mientras se alejaba de ella y dispuesto salir de la cocina antes de cometer una locura.

Pero…

**-¡espera!**-la chica lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su camisa- **tu también me atraes….mucho…y sé que está prohibido…**

Este se dio la vuelta rápida mente y de nuevo se acerco a la Hyuga acorralándola entre el fregadero y el

**-lo prohibido me atrae…**

Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios con su respiración a mil

**-¡bésame!-** le dijo ella igual

Sasuke no espero mas coloco una mano detrás del cuello de la chica y la beso y Hinata esta vez le respondió el beso enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él…sus respiraciones se volvieron aceleradas y el beso necesitado….

¿Desde cuándo estaban guardando estas ganas de besarse…de sentirse?

El beso se volvió más necesitado...Hinata sintió como Sasuke empujaba sus dientes con su lengua por lo que le dio acceso completo….sus lenguas se encontraron y la temperatura aumentaba….el chico con toda la fuera de su único brazo alzo a la chica para sentarla encima del fregadero mientras que esta enredaba sus piernas alrededor de el….Sasuke acariciaba el muslo expuesto de la chica para luego subir por la espalda acariciándola lentamente….la chica se le paraba los vellos corporales por las caricias del chico. Esta acariciaba el fuerte brazo del chico y su fuerte y ancha espalda…el chico tomo un mechón de pelo de la chica para luego tomarlo y jalarla….interrumpiendo su glorioso contacto…

**-creo que deberíamos ir con los demás**\- dijo todo agitado aun con sus labios muy cerca a los de la chica

**-quiero estar así contigo un rato mas**\- dijo ella antes de besarlo con más pasión que antes.

El no se quejo y la siguió besando…bajo por el cuello de la chica y le empezó dejar pequeños besos de mariposas en el cuello…ella levanto el cuello y se hecho el cabello para el lado para darle todo el camino libre; solo suspiraba y respiraba de lo bien que se sentía… el beso su mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevos a los labios de ella…fue tanto que ella no pudo aguantar el pequeño gemido que quería salir de su garganta desde hace ya un rato.

De nuevo Sasuke dejo de besarla

**-me vuelves loco Hinata, y si seguimos así no me detendré; y olvidare que nuestras familias están afuera…**

Hinata coloco sus manos en cada lado de la cara de Sasuke

-**tienes razón es mejor que salgamos**\- dijo esta para luego plantarle un tierno beso en los labios del chico

Este tomo las manos de la chica y las beso…para luego ayudarla a bajar del fregadero. Se acomodaron las ropas y el cabello para verse lo más normal posible….claro obviando sus sonrojos, respiración agitada y labios hinchados…

**-te sigo**

Dijo él para que ella siguiera adelante para poder salir al patios….cuando llegaron vieron a Naruto y Sakura sentados al frente del estanque…hablando y riendo parece que recordando viejos tiempos y sus hijos jugando con una pelota.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia del par

**-al fin llegan ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?**

**-solo estábamos comiendo los tomates que tu hijo dejo**-dijo este como si nada

**-¡iiiiuuuuuuu!-** dijeron Bolt y Sarada a la vez- ¡no me copies!- dijeron a la vez mientras se miraban mal

Naruto y Sakura rieron por la reacción de sus hijos

Mientras que Hinata y Sasuke se daban miradas cómplices

Esa misma noche….

Hinata bajaba las escaleras de su casa, encontrados a Naruto

-**Naruto tengo que salir ¿puedes cuidar a los niños? **

**-¿A dónde vas? Es tarde ¿quieres que vaya contigo?-** pregunto este dudoso mientras miraba la hora en un reloj de pared

**-no es necesario, solo pasare a dejarle flores a la tumba de Neji-niisan y visitar a mi padre**\- dijo esta dulcemente

**-bueno si es así como quieres….yo cuidare de los chamacos- **dijo este sonriendo

**-gracias**\- dijo esta para luego besarlo en la mejilla y salir de la casa

Hinata siguió su camino hasta entrarse al bosque…

Y ahí lo vio….al chico pelinegro que la esperaba…con el viento soplándoles los cabellos.

Ella sonrió

El Sonrió

El se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano

Ella le acaricio la mejilla

El se fue acercando a ella

Ella se fue acercando a el

Sus labios se tocaron

El abrazo por la cintura

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello

Con toda la pasión y el deseo que se desbordaba; Y esta vez terminarían lo que una vez empezaron

Y en esa misma noche en el medio del bosque se amaron teniendo solo de testigo a la luna que le guardaría el secreto fielmente.

"_**Tal vez sea un juego peligroso….pero ya una vez que se empieza es difícil dejarlo…..porque la pasión te obliga a pensar en círculos….tal vez sea un pecado lo que están haciendo….pero es un pecado que están dispuesto a cargar…porque su pasión es más fuerte que el remordimiento….saben que algún día su secreto se sabrá…pero por ahora solo disfrutaran de él"**_

Fin!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

besos y abrazo

IchiLoveRuki


End file.
